


Getting Over You

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Three Way Friendship, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I Ship It, Lots of tears, Season 3 Spoilers, Tears, Tissue Warning, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: A couple weeks after the incident with Ikari Gozen, Kagami Tsurugi became great friends with Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She even got to know some of the students at Collège Françoise Dupont. But not all things are perfect...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 25





	1. Gone (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> !Warning! This story contains a situation that may hit close to home for other readers... Viewer discretion is advised.

“H-how is she doctor?” Adrien rose to his feet, head perking up when he heard the double doors to the surgery unit open.

“Monsieur Agreste, I believe you should sit down for this.” Adrien did as the doctor instructed and looked back up at the adult, discomfort clear on the boys face.

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked, not being able to pinpoint the doctors expression.

“I’m sorry, Adrien...” The man took a moment to sigh. “She’s gone.”

Adrien stopped, barely able to catch his breath. “W-what do you mean she’s ‘gone’?”

“She lost too much blood a-and we couldn’t save her, I’m sorry sir.” The doctor looked to his feet, trying to keep a brave face for the young boy.

Adrien sat silent for a moment, dumbstruck at the news he had just been given. He could feel the tears starting to creep up at the edge of his eyes. He felt his lip quiver and his knees begin to shake.

_ No.  _

He closed his eyes.

_ Not in here.  _

The tears drew back.

_ Not in public.  _

“Thank you for everything doctor.” Adrien quickly got up out of his chair, turning to leave. “I’ll be going now.”

“Your welcome.” The doctor replied, clear melancholy laced in his voice. He walked back into the direction of the surgery unit.

Adrien stopped in his tracks when he saw bright lights bounce off of the tile floor. Cameras. “Wait!” He said turning himself around to notice the doctor still standing in front of the double doors, one hand weakly lingering on the push bar. “Is t-there a back exit?”

The doctor turned his head, slightly smirking but regaining his straight face once he met Adrien’s eyes. “Keep going down, then take a left at the last hallway.”

“Thanks.” Adrien mumbled, mostly to himself, seeming as the doctor had already made his way back through the doors. 

-

The walls felt as if they were closing in on him while walking down the long hallway. 

_ Why did it have to be her...? _

One foot in front of the other, he slowly made his way past many rooms. 

_ Why did it have to be someone he knew...? _

He was met with a small breeze when he pushed open the metal door, luckily it had led to an abandoned alleyway. Walking outside of the building, he let out a sigh and made his way to the side of the dumpster. 

He let out a soft sob. 

“Plagg…? W-what do I do now?” Adrien felt a tear fall down his cheek, followed by several others. 

“I don’t know kid.” Plagg flew out of Adrien’s jacket pocket and made his way onto his charge's shoulder, sighing as he did. “You want to go home or-”

“No.” Adrien stated, cutting the kwami off. “I’m sorry, but that is the last place I would want to be at right now.” Adrien raked a hand through his hair, eyes glistening from tears. “I-I just don’t want to be alone.” He whispered.

“I know, kid…” Plagg softly cooed, rubbing against the boy's cheek. “I know.” 

It hurt the kwami to see Adrien like this, never in his entire existence has he ever had a situation quite like this one. He has had many Cat Noir’s who had to deal with the pain of heartbreak, and or rejection, but those situations were nothing close to what was happening right now, this was heartbreak, pain, and mourning. Three things that should never be put together. Plagg himself didn’t know what to do other than comfort his master.

The two stayed like that for a few moments, Adrien letting more tears fall while Plagg stayed there comforting the boy with words. 

Adrien wiped off his face, using his hand as a tissue. He reached into his hoodie pocket and took out his phone, glaring at the time. 

_ 2:30 AM. _

Sighing, once more, he swiped the screen, typing out his password, and pressed the phone app. He scrolled down through all of his contacts and tapped the call button displayed underneath Nino’s name, raising the device up to his ear.

His friend answered after two rings.

“Hey dude, what’s going on?” Nino said into the phone.

“Hey Nino, are you free right now...?” Adrien asked, voice a little horse.

“I’m sorry dude but-” Nino was cut off by the sound of a girls' voice yelling in the background.

“Come on babe, we're going to miss the movie.” Adrien immediately recognized the voice as Alya’s.

“Sure, Al’s I’ll be down there in a second.” Nino answered back. “Sorry man, me and Alya had a date today and were having a marathon so…”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s totally fine.” Adrien rolled his eyes at his reply. “Well, I’ll talk to you later Nino.” He said about to click the end call button, a little annoyed, but the shrill voice of Nino made its way through the phone, once again, and quickly interrupted that task.

“Wait! Adrien, what’s the rush? Can you tell me what’s going on, at least?” Nino said, sincereness laced in his voice even through the phone. 

Adrien put the phone back up to his ear.

“Listen Nino, you enjoy the rest of your time with Alya. We’ll talk about this later. I really don’t want to be a burden and drain out all my problems on you, when you're clearly in the middle of something.”

“Whatever you say, dude…” Nino paused. “Just know that you're not at all a distraction, and you will never be a burden for me, okay bro?”

“Mhm.” 

“Well I’ll talk to you later, see you.”

“Yeah, see you.” Adrien sighed, pressing the end call button.

Shutting off his phone, the boy laid back and rested his head onto the wall.

_ Who else did he have? _

A tear fell down his cheek.

_ Who else would take him in and listen to his problems? _

He brought his knees up to his chest, burying his head in the space between, trying to hide himself from reality.

_ Who else would comfort him at this particular moment? _

That’s when it clicked. He slowly perked up, a couple of tears dropping down onto his sweatpants in the process.

“Plagg?” Adrien called.

“Yeah kid?” The kwami flew into view.

“Claws out.”

In moments, Adrien turned from his civilian self to his alter ego.

He stood for a few more seconds, taking a deep breath as he let more tears fall from his eyes and surface on his mask. 

_ Was this really the best option…? _ He thought to himself.  _ What else could I do, go back home and cry to myself? _

The boy grabbed his baton, vaulting himself up to the nearest roof.

-

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

“What? Hmm...? What's happening!?” Marinette sounded, quickly opening her eyes from the sudden knock.

She sat up pressing the button on her phone to look at the time. She winced when the brightness hit her eyes but gained her composure.

_ 3:10 AM. _

Marinette placed her phone back down, reaching her hand up to push open the hatch.

“Cat…? What are you doing he-” Marinette was cut off by the sound of a sob.

“Mon Minou…” Marinette pulled herself up and walked over to the railing. The cats back was faced toward her. “Come here...”

The boy let himself down from the position on the railing and fell to his knees.

Marinette walked over to him, kneeling down and softly wrapping her arms around his body. “Shh…” She cooed. “What’s wrong?”

“S-she’s gone Marinette…”

“What...? Who’s gone?”

“K-Kagami she’s…” His body shook.

“What about Kagami…?” Marinette said, worry laced in her voice.

“S-she’s dead.”


	2. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl, a boy, and forgotten tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And first a Discord Chat...
> 
> Pacifist_Pinnapple: "https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/570415452715483178/673591835700232212/boi_2.PNG"
> 
> Gryphon: "Do you want Luka to die today?"
> 
> Pacifist_Pinnapple: "Why would I want that ?-?"
> 
> Gryphon: "Because Adrien will throw him out of a window."

“Hey,” Kagami’s head bolted up at the greeting, hand quickly grasping hold of the zipper on her bag. 

“Don’t come any closer.” She firmly stated. “I am armed.” That was a lie.

“No need to bring out weapons…” The boy started, slowly making his way towards Kagami. “I promise you I’m harmless.”

As if she’d fall for that. “What do you want from me?” 

“Nothing.” 

That’s… Fairly vague. “Listen.” She stood up from her spot on the bench, picking up her bag from off the ground. “Can I just leave and we both act like this never happened?”

“No.” The boy let out. “Not until you tell me why you were crying.”

“I wasn’t crying.” Another lie.

“I know tears when I see them.”

“Why are you helping me?”

The boy shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just the nice thing to do.”

Her eyes slowly drifted up and down his figure. The boy was fairly tall but to a minimum extent. His hair was an ombre, black with blue tips. His eyes were light blue but could also be specified as a baby blue. And his outfit… His outfit made him look like a mix of a hippie and rocker. To say the least, he looked innocent.

“Why do you look familiar?” Kagami let out, meeting the boy's eyes.

“Probably because we’ve met before.”

“When?”

“You’ll have to figure that out on your own.”

“Okay…?”

“Now...” The boy started, putting out his hand. “Why don’t we go get some ice cream?” 

“Fine.” Kagami stated, shaking the given hand. “The names Kagami. Kagami Tsurugi.”

“Luka. Luka Coffaine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-but he does look innocent... (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3c/62/65/3c6265f8e4203ecd0cd7f5d4a91069f1.jpg)
> 
> Sorry for the late upload. Been having a huge writers block for the last couple weeks and I finally got some inspiration... Oof.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Gone (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy, a phone call, and thoughts.

_ No... _

“Mr. Coffaine…?” The phone sounded. “Mr. Coffaine… Are you still there?” 

_ No. _

“Sir?”

_ No! _

“Huh…” Luka sounded, grasping the edges of the device to keep it from falling. “Yes, I’m here.”

“I can’t imagine the pain you are enduring right now and I am so sorry for your loss…” The lady over the phone started. “The hospital hosts many grief and therapy groups that are open to the public at any hour if that’s any help.”

“Mhm…” He didn’t care. “I’ll think about it, thank you.”

The line went dead.

_What am I supposed to do now…?_ The boy thought to himself. _Forget about her?_ _If I did that I wouldn’t be able to live with myself._

_ She wasn’t supposed to be gone. She was supposed to be here.  _

_ She promised she wouldn’t leave him! _

_ But she just had to save her mother... _

The phone thumped as it impacted the hardwood floor.

“Why her!?” He screamed, tears falling from his eyes. 

“Da-Da?” The young child sounded, wobbling his way into the room. “W-wat wrong…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Each chapter will be updated every Saturday or Sunday at 4:00 PM EST!


End file.
